Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy
by Prophet-Z
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost at his hearing and was expelled? A lot more than one might think. SLASH later on, HD (and some SR), and R for some language and slash later on.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy by AnonymousBystander  
  
Greetings peoples! This is my newest fic idea, and I'm not sure if it's a good one. Please let me know!  
  
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost his hearing? A lot more than one might think. SLASH, H/D, and R for some language and slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this. Don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: Replace the entire beginning of this story with the beginning of the OOTP. The story picks up from the end of Harry's hearing.  
  
Prologue - The Hearing  
  
"Those in support of clearing all charges?"  
  
Hands rose into the air. More than half? Harry didn't have enough time to count before they fell down again. There was tension growing in the room. Harry looked back at Albus Dumbledore, who looked away just as Harry turned his head.  
  
Harry's head turned back to Fudge as his voice said, "...and those in favor of conviction?"  
  
More hands came up, including those belonging to Fudge and Umbridge. Harry couldn't tell whether he had been convicted or not. The vote had seemed almost even, until...  
  
"The Wizengamot has tied in its decision," Fudge was saying. Then, to Harry's horror, Fudge's face arranged itself into a horrible, grimly satisfied look. "As newly self-appointed Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I shall break the tie, as is now legal according to Court Law Decree number 56. Harry James Potter, I, Cornelius Fudge, hereby convict you to expulsion from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and immediate destruction of your wand."  
  
Dumbledore rose immediately to protest, but Fudge cut in before Dumbledore could speak. "This is in accordance to the Ministry of Magic Educational Decree number 21, passed just last night, /Dumbledore/."  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, Percy Weasley's hand was reaching into Harry's robes and withdrawing Harry's precious wand. Then with a simple, sharp, /snap/, his entire life shattered like glass and fell to his feet in ruined pieces. 


	2. Back to Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy by AnonymousBystander  
  
Greetings peoples! I have decided to upload chapter One as well, just because I don't think you can get a good enough idea of the story from the prologue. I will only continue to write after this if you review and tell me that you like it.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost his hearing? A lot more than one might think. SLASH, H/D (and some R/L), and R for some language and slash later on.  
  
By the way, the Sirius/Remus element of this was inspired by the following line in OOTP:  
  
"Lupin[.], who was staying at the house with Sirius."  
  
I don't know if anybody else caught that, but it sounded very suspicious to me.(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this. Don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: Replace the entire beginning of this story with the beginning of the OOTP. The story picks up from the end of Harry's hearing.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
Oh, wait, there was only one, and it wasn't really a review. But thanks to RockSunner for pointing out the mistake in my summary. (  
  
Chapter One - Back to Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry felt numb; he couldn't breathe. A thousand emotions were running around through his mind, and they couldn't decide which one would come out, so he remained sitting there, staring at the wall, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
The evilly satisfied face of Percy Weasley looking down at him broke his dazedness abruptly. Percy's face swam in and out of focus before his eyes. Harry barely registered as Percy held out two broken pieces of wand and dropped them into his unconsciously outstretched hand.  
  
Harry stood up, staggering slightly. Then it finally hit him, and he fell back into his chair, a nauseous feeling in his stomach and his head starting to ache. /He had been expelled from Hogwarts. He was never, ever going back./ He felt as though he'd just been hit on the head with a sledgehammer. He felt on the verge of tears, but didn't let them out; it would just give Percy and the Minister more satisfaction.  
  
Harry stood up again, and turned to face Dumbledore, but he had already left with a swish of his cloak. Harry didn't have enough room in his brain to ponder this at the time, however, seeing as his entire brain was struggling with the fact that he'd been chucked out of his school; his only real home.  
  
He stumbled to the door, vaguely aware of Fudge laughing evilly at something. He pushed the door open and walked outside. Mr. Weasley was standing there, anxious and pale.  
  
"Harry!" he began immediately. "Dumbledore didn't sa-" But then he caught sight of Harry's face. "Oh-oh dear. Well, let's go."  
  
Mr. Weasley led Harry up the hall and into the elevator. He kept muttering odd things such as, "oh dear" and "my goodness". Harry couldn't stand it, so he turned off his ears and concentrated on himself. He couldn't stand that either, as his brain was simply too full of stuff, so he occupied himself by trying to count the molecules in his shoe. He imagined that that might take some time to get his mind of other things.  
  
By the time they had reached the Atrium and the fountain of Magical Brethren, the shoe's molecules no longer interested, and he had to pretend to not notice as people's attention were attracted as they walked past. As they passed the fountain, Harry gave it a hard kick. One of the tiles on the outer edge shattered and fell onto the floor. Mr. Weasley ignored it.  
  
They joined a queue in front of a fireplace and eventually got to the front. Then Mr. Weasley spoke:  
  
"Harry," he said, his voice obviously trying to sound nonchalant, "I've got to stay and work. You just go back to Grimmauld place and tell them what's happened, alright?"  
  
Harry took a pinch of green powder from the bag that Mr. Weasley held out and turned to leave but Mr. Weasley pulled him back by his shoulder. "Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore will sort this all out. It's just a matter of time."  
  
Harry nodded dully, threw the pinch of powder into the fire, and called out, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"  
  
Just as he said the words, he gave a hard choke, and he didn't think it had anything to do with the ashes swirling all around him.  
  
****  
  
Harry hit the floor of the fireplace hard, and his glasses fell off onto the floor.  
  
The occupants of the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place (the entire presiding Weasley family, Sirius, and Remus Lupin) had evidently been having an animated conversation, but they immediately fell silent as Harry appeared, disheveled and covered with ash, in the fireplace.  
  
Harry got up and stared around the room. The room, and all of its inhabitants, stared back. Then Harry walked straight out of the room, towards the stairs. As he climbed them, his façade crumbling, he heard one loud "Oh, Fuck!" and another, even louder, "/Ron/!"  
  
When Harry reached his and Ron's room, he crumbled. He knew it would all pass, but even so, he lay down on the bed and began to cry. 


	3. Friends Come and Gone

Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy by AnonymousBystander  
  
Another chapter! Not that anybody is actually reading this.  
  
-Looks at the story, and sees some reviews-  
  
Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Lillie chan - thank you for adding me to your list.I'm honored! Random HP Fan - well, not entirely.you'll see! Nona 05 - Thanks.that's what I was hoping for.I just hope it turns out all right.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost at his hearing? A lot more than one might think. SLASH, H/D (and some R/L), and R for some language and slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Two - Friends Come and Gone  
  
Looking back, Harry couldn't remember how long he had cried before he slowly fell to sleep. It was all a blur to him, and he couldn't remember anything form that time. All he knew was that he was awoken when a gruff voice said, "Wake up, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes jerked open and he looked around. It was dim in the room; the sun had obviously started to set. The silhouettes of two figures blocked the rays of moonlight emanating from the small window in the room: Sirius and Remus.  
  
Harry buried his face into his pillow. He knew this time would come, when he would have to face the truth and get on with life, but he was dreading it; he was afraid how life would turn out without Hogwarts, his only one true home.  
  
He felt the mattress beneath him sag as Sirius sat down at his feet. He dimly watched Remus sit down on Ron's bed.  
  
"Harry." began Sirius tentatively, "I know what you're going thr-"  
  
But Remus cut him off. "No, Sirius. Harry, neither of us have any idea what you're going through," he said kindly, "as neither of us were ever expelled from Hogwarts." Harry looked up from the pillows, slightly surprised. Then Sirius began again, this time unhindered by Remus.  
  
"We just want to let you know that we're here for you, if you need /anything/. You'll be living here until Dumbledore gets things sorted out."  
  
Harry nearly sat up, but refrained himself. "What do you mean, until Dumbledore sorts things out?"  
  
Remus seemed slightly taken aback. "What, do you expect to stay expelled forever?"  
  
Harry was slightly perplexed. Sirius explained. "Harry, we don't think that Dumbledore is going to let this stand. It's only a matter of time before he finds some way to get you back in the school."  
  
And this made Harry feeling substantially better.  
  
****  
  
There was another time coming that Harry dreaded as much, if not more, than the one he had just had; when He, Ron, and Hermione, would be parted. He had no idea how long it would be before they would see each other again, and he knew that parting would be very awkward.  
  
But, just as always, the days sped along without mention of Harry's trial or the fact that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, and soon, it was the last day of August, and they were planning to go into London to buy their final school supplies. They traveled by floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron, then walked outside in the back yard of the old pub where the garbage cans stood against the brick wall. As Hermione raised her wand to open the gateway, Harry felt a pang of sadness and jealousness; his wand was lying in two pieces on the table next to his bed in Grimmauld place.  
  
Diagon Alley was as packed as ever. Much to Harry's dismay, most of the people there were Hogwarts' students and their parents or guardians out for a day's shopping before the term started. This meant, of course, that Harry would have to talk to them.  
  
Wishing he were invisible, Harry walked alongside Ron and Hermione as though nothing were wrong. They passed through all of the stores, and Harry felt a pang every time they passed one that he could remember: Madame Malkin's Robes, where he had first met the loathsome Draco Malfoy; Eeylop's Owl Emporium, the store at which Hagrid had bought him Hedwig; and Ollivander's wand shop. Harry remembered entering the shop nervously for the first time; it had seemed so long ago, but it was only four years earlier that Mr. Ollivander had muttered 'curious' so many times under his breath.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice that he was feeling very preoccupied, as she said to him quietly, "Harry, is everything all right?"  
  
Harry was sure the question was rhetorical. He knew that Hermione knew that of course not everything was all right. But, for Hermione's sake more than anything else, he grunted an affirmative. She looked concernedly away from him.  
  
It was just then that Harry saw the person he would have least like to see walking around the street after being expelled from his school. Draco Malfoy leered into view, flanked as ever by his thuggish cronies Crabbe and Goyle. When Malfoy's silvery eyes saw Harry, they gave a jolt of unsuppressed excitement, and Malfoy pointed the threesome out to Crabbe and Goyle, who hurried along in his wake, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Oi! Potter!" yelled Malfoy gleefully.  
  
The three turned to him, and Ron's hand strayed instantly to his pocket.  
  
"Whatt'ya want, Malfoy?" yelled Harry instantly.  
  
Then, for some reason, Malfoy started to yell. At first Harry was confused, but then he realized that it was because he wanted the whole Alley to hear what he was saying. "HEY, POTTER, I HEARD YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL! IS THAT TRUE? I GUESS YOU CAN CARRY AROUND HAGRID'S BAG, THAT GIANT HALF-BREED. HE'S NEARLY WORSE THAN THE COMPANY YOU KEEP. BLOOD- TRAITORS AND MUDBL--"  
  
Harry's ears toned out after the first few words (he was used to this kind of talk; Malfoy reminded him a lot of Sirius' mother's portrait), looking around hastily for something to shut Malfoy up with. He settled with his fist. It was now or never. Harry pulled it back, and hit Malfoy as hard as he could right in the nose.  
  
Ron and Hermione gasped (Hermione whispered "oh no" very softly). Harry watched gleefully as Malfoy spluttered, cursing, clutching his face, which had begun to bleed. Crabbe and Goyle moved forward (on instinct, it seemed), but Malfoy laid a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "No, not now," and pulled them back, retreating down the Alley.  
  
At the last moment, Malfoy's bleeding face turned around and he called out, sneering, "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Potter!"  
  
"Do me a favor," said Harry, turning towards Ron, "don't hurt him unless I tell you to."  
  
They fell silent, walking along the streets, Ron and Hermione stopping every so often so Ron or Hermione could buy something at a store. They talked to fellow students on the way, conveniently forgetting to mention that Harry wouldn't be returning. The Daily Prophet had not yet reported his trial, though he supposed it was only a matter of time.  
  
The one thing that puzzled him was why Malfoy had held back against him when he had hurt him. It had felt very good to let some of his anger out at Malfoy, but why hadn't Malfoy retaliated?  
  
Hermione's voice broke his train of thought. "Oh, Harry, look! It's Cho."  
  
Harry's face brightened instantly. She was walking right towards him. She was only feet away when Harry opened his mouth, but he was cut off when she opened her arms for a hug. Taken aback, Harry did the same.  
  
She walked straight past him and hugged Roger Davies, leaving Harry feeling very stupid with his arms out as Ron laughed his head out and Hermione said, "Er - why don't we get going?"  
  
****  
  
The rest of the day flew past. Hermione and Ron, quite to Harry's disgust, both received their prefect's badges that afternoon, and there was a party that night in Gimmauld place. Harry spent the whole time locked in his and Ron's room.  
  
The night passed quickly, and soon, too soon, it was the day that Hermione and Ron would leave for Hogwarts. It was another day that Harry dreaded. He woke up to Ginny's yells as she fell down the stairs, knocked over by Fred and George's trunks. He made his slowly downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast.  
  
He ate dry toast, watching the bedlam around him as people packed their trunks and got ready to leave. Eventually, Sirius sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry," he began, "you don't have to go today if you don't want to. It might be hard to -"  
  
"No. I want to go."  
  
"All right," said Sirius, "but I'm coming with you."  
  
Harry nodded mutely, but Mrs. Weasley had overheard.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" she bellowed, walking up to the table at which they were sitting.  
  
"Molly," Sirius whined, sighing, "you've got to understand."  
  
"I do understand! It's much too dangerous. You could be seen!"  
  
Harry watched with interest. "He needs support! This is such a hard time for him," roared Sirius. Harry was surprised how much strife this was causing; they were talking as though he wasn't even there. "Dumbledore would-"  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't agree!" cut in Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"And are you Dumbledore?" barked Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sputtered. "Well - if - well - all right! But you're not to leave your animagus form for an instant. Do you understand?"  
  
Sirius nodded dully.  
  
Harry didn't say it, but he was very glad that Sirius was going to come. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle Ron and Hermione leaving without him. At that moment, Hermione and Ron themselves entered the room. There was a long period of awkward silence, which was broken by Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks entering the room.  
  
They all packed into the car, and soon they were pulling out of the drive and number 12, Grimmauld place, was disappearing into nothing. Harry's mood got progressively worse as they came closer and closer to the city. By the time they reached King's Cross station, Harry was near tears, but he fiercely fought them back; he wasn't going to break down now.  
  
And then, after what seemed to be no time at all, they were running outside to get trolleys and loading everybody's trunks and stuff onto them. Harry sat in the car, waiting, until everybody was ready, and they entered the station.  
  
As they walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Harry decided not to enter the platform. He didn't want to have to deal with all of the students; he was sure they'd find out about his expulsion when they got to school.  
  
Then, before Harry knew it, it was time for good-bye. Standing right next to the barrier, Hermione turned to him and hugged him hard. As she pulled away, a tear from her face dripped onto his shoulder. Next, he patted Ron awkwardly on the back, then bid farewell to the others.  
  
And then, in an instant, they were gone. 


	4. The Goings on in Dumbledore's Office

Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy by AnonymousBystander  
  
Another chapter! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! A lookout - very soon I will be starting a (probably) novel-length sixth year fic (separate from this), so keep your eyes peeled. I don't know the name yet though, but I'll report it as soon as I think of it.  
  
Bakachan - thanks for the head's up.I changed it.  
  
Lillie-chan - I'm afraid it'll take a little while, but it'll happen. I promise.but there is some hinting in this chapter.  
  
Asiha - will do!  
  
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost at his hearing? A lot more than one might think. SLASH, H/D (and some R/L), and R for some language and slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Three - The Goings-on in Dumbledore's Office  
  
The trip back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, was completely silent. Nobody spoke as they left they left the station, nor while they waited in the car. Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody kept glancing at each other nervously, as did Sirius and Remus. Mundungus, though, seemed to be in a world of his own (this was not a good thing, as his driving was often erratic, causing large objects to have to jump out of the way of the car).  
  
At one point, Sirius tried to talk to him. "Harry," his said, but Remus put his hand quickly onto Sirius' shoulder and gave him a warning glance that clearly said "not now". Harry watched with mild interest as Remus' hand slid down Sirius' arm and rested in his hand, though the other two seemed not to notice Harry's curiosity.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. When they entered, Harry was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen, and two figures silhouetted against the fire burning in the high stone fireplace on the opposite side of the room. The first, Harry recognized instantly, was none other than Albus Dumbledore, tall and proud; to his astonishment, sitting across from him, sipping tea, was Mr. Ollivander of Ollivander's Wands.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to see the latter, and looked up at Dumbledore for an answer, but the second he looked up, Dumbledore's head turned away towards the fire. Mr. Ollivander stood up and approached Harry.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," he said in that cool, clear voice of his, "do you still have the remains of your wand?"  
  
Harry instantly produced them from his pocket. He carried the two halves of wood around with him wherever he went, even though they were completely useless  
  
Without so much of a word of explanation, Mr. Ollivander took the two ruined pieces of wand and examined them minutely for a good ten minutes, checking each end, looking at the wood, the break. Eventually, he turned to Dumbledore and nodded slowly. Dumbledore withdrew his wand and waved it in the air, muttering '/suspensus dolthad/'. There was a flash of silver light, and then, just moments later, there was a flash of fire and Fawkes the phoenix appeared in midair.  
  
To Harry's further astonishment, Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and one long, crimson and gold feather fell from Fawkes' beautiful plumage.  
  
"/Accio feather/," said Mr. Ollivander the moment the feather had dropped lightly onto the table. The feather zoomed from the table into Mr. Ollivander's outstretched hand, but before it touched his flesh, he muttered "/suspensus pretego/," and a small shield blossomed around the feather so it hovered just inches above Mr. Ollivander's flesh.  
  
Mr. Ollivander then smiled, and leaned down very close to Harry. "Did you know, Mr. Potter, that when a Pheonix' tail feather has been plucked for making a wand, it cannot touch human flesh or the magic will be ruined?"  
  
And with that, he disapparated, leaving an utterly confused Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Harry moved down to sit on the bottom step of the staircase as Sirius and Remus went to converse with Dumbledore and as Mad-Eye and Tonks disapparated. Moments later, Sirius and Remus approached Harry, who wondered vaguely why they always seemed to move together.  
  
"Harry," said Remus, bending down low to be face to face with Harry, as though he was a child, "Mr. Ollivander is going to make you a new wand. Professor Dumbledore thinks that it's best that you'll be able to defend yourself should-" he threw a glance at Sirius, "should anything happen."  
  
Harry nodded mutely and went upstairs to his room. Once again, he felt another pang of emotion. "HOW could they let this happen?!" he shouted.  
  
"You're talking to yourself again, Potter," said that sly voice from the blank portrait on the wall. Harry watched in astonishment as a man walked in from the side.  
  
"I'm Phineas Nigellus, Mr. Potter," said the portrait. Harry remembered something Sirius had said about the least popular headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. "And I have something I'd like to show you."  
  
"Why?" said Harry quickly, instantly suspicious.  
  
"Because you're the godson of my great-great-great-great-grandson. We're family." There was a sly grin on his face. "Almost.  
  
"Anyway, Mr. Potter, this is a little trick I learned, being a portrait in Albus Dumbledore's office for nearly three centuries."  
  
There was a loud, shrill whistle, much like a teakettle boiling. Suddenly, Phineas Nigellus and his black background vanished, to be replaced by a very odd scene. Harry supposed that he was seeing what Phineas would have seen from his portrait in Dumbledore's office. But it was the occupants of the room that most surprised Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting with his back to the portrait, and the person sitting across from him was unmistakably Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry gasped and moved forward towards the portrait, but he heard Phineas whisper, "Shh! They can hear you; this is pretty much an open window, even solid objects can go through. However, they can't see you because I'm on their side."  
  
Draco Malfoy suddenly jerked his head in Harry's direction, as though he'd heard Phineas' whisper, but Phineas said loudly, "Yes, I was just saying that I agree with Mr. Malfoy, headmaster," in his loud, sly voice.  
  
The two occupants of Dumbledore's office returned to their conversation. Harry might have felt guilty for eavesdropping, but his was far too interested to mind.  
  
".are you sure you want to go through with this, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Yes," said Malfoy firmly.  
  
"And what exactly made you change your mind, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously.  
  
"Well, sir," began Malfoy, obviously uncomfortable, "it really hit me when Harry was expelled."  
  
Harry started. Malfoy had just referred to him as 'Harry'. Harry recovered relatively quickly to hear the rest of D-Malfoy's reply.  
  
".I've known for a long time that I didn't want to follow my father's footsteps; I want to be my own master. But until Harry got expelled, I didn't want to do anything about it; now, though, I can see the deficiencies of the Ministry, and I feel that I must do something."  
  
Dumbledore took a long time to answer. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You will continue your plans to be initiated into Voldemort's service-" Malfoy jumped, but Dumbledore pretended not to notice - "and you will report to me about the goings-on there. Do you understand?"  
  
Malfoy nodded once. Dumbledore stood up, and Malfoy followed suit.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you-"  
  
Suddenly, the painting went black, and Harry could neither hear nor see the meeting in the office.  
  
"I think you've seen just about enough, Mr. Potter," said Phineas Nigellus' sly voice as he sidled back into the painting.  
  
"He's lying!" Harry yelled instantly.  
  
Phineas Nigellus smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, you are misinformed as to a great many things. You think you're always right, you idiot! Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard and a very powerful legilimens -" at Harry's confused expression, he added, "Potter, a legilimens is somebody who can read thoughts. Dumbledore would have known if Malfoy had been lying! I shouldn't be so quick to assume things next time."  
  
Harry sank onto his bed. A week earlier, he wouldn't have trusted Malfoy for an instant, but something in Harry's head made him pause before immediately dismissing Malfoy as an ally. Firstly, Dumbledore had trusted him, and secondly, Malfoy had been quite lenient with him at Diagon alley. Why hadn't Malfoy told Crabbe and Goyle to pound him? Had Malfoy been planning this for a while, and had not wanted to harm his future ally?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Sirius. He entered clutching a large parchment envelope.  
  
"Harry, this owl just arrived," he said, throwing him the envelope, and exited.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope. In green, loopy writing, the address said  
  
/Harry Potter The Second-Floor Bedroom 12, Grimmauld Place London/  
  
He opened it quickly and read:  
  
/Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The decision made by senior members of the Order of the Pheonix regarding your induction into the order has been rethought by me, the head of the order. Your initiation will be held September 14, a fortnight from today. For this reason, your wand is being rebuilt. It will be returned to you as soon as it is completed.  
  
Furthermore, you will be receiving special lessons to try to bring you to speed with your contemporaries here at Hogwarts. The lessons will be given to you primarily by Sirius, your godfather, but also by other senior members of the Order, including Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley, if they are available.  
  
I will see you on the fourteenth. Yours cordially,  
  
Albus Dumbledore/  
  
This made Harry supremely happy.  
  
AN /Whattd'ya think? I know Harry's gonna start lessons in the next chapter, but I'm not sure whether I'm going to put his initiation in that chapter or the next.please let me know what you think! 


	5. Lessons

Harry Potter and the Third Prophecy by AnonymousBystander  
  
Another chapter! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated for a while.(  
  
Slash will come sooner than I expected when I started this; in a couple of chapters there will be some action!  
  
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost at his hearing? A lot more than one might think. SLASH, H/D (and some R/L), and R for some language and slash later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money off of this. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Four - Lessons  
  
The day after Ron and Hermione left, Harry received Dumbledore's cryptic letter, and he saw Draco Malfoy make a deal with his father's worst enemy, Harry started his lessons.  
  
He had gotten up late, a pleasure that he would not have been able to enjoy at Hogwarts (yet he still felt a pang of sadness every time he thought of it), and ate a leisurely breakfast, watching a hurried conversation between Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mrs. Weasley, and Remus, and still pondering about the events of the meeting in Dumbledore's office that Harry had witnessed. Eventually, Harry decided to let it drop and not waste time thinking about it; he was sure that eventually he would have to confront Malfoy, but he wasn't so keen to do it any time soon. After that, all other topics were eventually burned out; he thought for a moment how formal his letter from Dumbledore had been, and wondering why Dumbledore had refused to speak with him so many times, but eventually he got bored of that too.  
  
Next, he wrote a brief letter to Ron and Hermione, telling them that everything was okay. He also explained in detail everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office the day before. He was very eager to find out what they thought about it.  
  
He stood up and was about to carry his plate to the sink when there was a loud /pop/ and Mr. Ollivander appeared out of midair right in front of him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," said that odd, low voice. "I have your new wand." He handed Harry a wand, and Harry examined it minutely. As far as he could see, it was exactly the same as his old one, but much shinier and cleaner. He felt very good to have it in his hand again; warmth spread from his fingers through his whole body, as though he'd just eaten chocolate after a dementor attack.  
  
He shuddered involuntarily as he thought the words 'dementor attack'. If there hadn't been that attack, he would be at Hogwarts now, having fun with Ron and Hermione and all of their other friends. Instead, he was stuck in Grimmauld Place with practically nothing to do.  
  
"Eh hem," said Mr. Ollivander, and Harry jerked from his daydream.  
  
"Er - thank you, sir," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
Mr. Ollivander disapparated just as Remus entered the room, having finished his conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Shacklebolt. He looked tired, sort of worn. The hair was greyer than Harry had ever seen it, and his face was lined slightly, even though Harry doubted he was past forty years old.  
  
He spotted Harry's wand in his hand the moment he entered. "Ah, good, Harry," he said, "you've got your wand back. I'm supposed to give you your first lesson now. If you'll accompany me to the drawing room."  
  
Harry followed him upstairs into the drawing room and sat down on one side of the large desk that sat there as Remus sat on the other side. He was slightly nervous; he didn't know what was coming here.  
  
"Harry," began Remus, "I've contacted Professors Flitwick and McGonagoll, and they've told me the basic topics that you'll be studying this year. I've made some adjustments myself to cover some more advanced defense topics, as you've shown a very high proficiency in that particular subject.  
  
"We're going to start with a spell called the Suspensus charm. It's very advanced, but I think you'll be able to handle it. It can be particularly useful for many purposes. Basically, the suspensus charm is like an extension cord for spells. You use it in conjunction with another spell, and it carries the spell to a different place or object before activating it. For instance, you can use the suspensus charm in conjunction with a shield charm to cast a shield around another object."  
  
Harry remembered suddenly something that Mr. Ollivander had done when he took the broken pieces of Harry's wand. He'd said '/suspensus protego/', and a shield had appeared not around himself, as was normal with the shield charm, but the phoenix feather at which his wand had been pointing. Before he could tell this to Remus, Remus continued.  
  
"Alternatively, you can use it in conjunction with a summoning charm to summon an object not to you, but to another object. The suspensus charm is very difficult, and it becomes more and more difficult depending on how advanced the spell is that you're using in conjunction with. I think we'll start with something simple."  
  
And on it went. Remus, just as Harry remembered, was an excellent teacher. Harry was able to grasp the spell with relative ease, though he was only practicing it in conjunction with the shield charm on very small objects. Eventually he got good enough that he could perform it to shield Remus' entire body, though the shield broke after only a few moments. All in all, when they stopped for lunch, they both were very pleased with the progress.  
  
"Harry," said Remus as they exited the drawing room, "I've got - er - guard duty now. Sirius will be giving you another lesson this afternoon. I've got to run." And he disapparated.  
  
****  
  
His next lesson that afternoon, with Sirius, was quite as interesting as the first.  
  
Harry had eaten a leisurely lunch, and was looking through /The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five/, when Sirius entered the room. Harry snapped the book closed and looked at Sirius expectantly, eager to begin.  
  
Sirius sat down to face Harry, wand out, and began to speak. "Remus tells me that you've shown quite some aptitude with the Suspensus charm, Harry, which is incredibly advanced magic for your age," he began, sounding slightly unsure of himself, "but what I'm going to teach you is way beyond your level. It may be kind of dangerous, but you're going to need to know how to do it."  
  
He looked Harry straight in the eye. "I'm going to teach you how to apparate."  
  
Harry's heart filled with joy. Ever since he had first set foot in Hogwarts and started learning magic, he had been eager to learn how to disappear in one place a reappear somewhere else only seconds after.  
  
"I warn you, Harry, that this is extremely dangerous. There are serious complications that can arise from misuse or mistakes with apparition."  
  
And on the lesson went. Quite to Harry's dismay, he didn't even start to learn to apparate that day. In fact, Sirius just talked to Harry about the theory behind the spell, and the consequences that could come by misusing it. Despite that, when Harry pulled himself wearily into bed that night, he was very happy about how the day had gone. Though he missed Hogwarts more than he could have possible thought, life at Grimmauld Place wasn't all that bad. 


End file.
